Sentimientos dolorosos
by SweetCupcakes1313
Summary: Los Sentimientos de una pequeña Japonesa se mezclan, no sabe cómo reaccionar, con su corazón roto…Siente que la lluvia es su única acompañante. (One-Shot :3)


Hello Guys!, Aquí Aki-chan a aparecido!, bububu~ les Traigo con este pequeñito, fic One-shot(?) Giripan (Nyo!JaponxGrecia) es AU (Universo Alterno, mejor seria...Universo donde son humanos? )

_**ATENCION:**_ Hetalia No me pertenece, BABABAH(?) 8T le pertenece a Hidekaz…Himaruya! _SEMPAAAAAAAI~_(?) *dokitalia plz*

Bueno…Let's Go! :3

La lluvia caía tan fuerte, que mis sentimientos, casi se podrían comparar con este clima, estaba tan deprimida, triste, que ahora mismo quisiera gritar, aunque nadie me escuche, tanto así quería desaparecer, los problemas amorosos, siempre tan complicados.

**~Flash Back~**

-…Arthur-San- me acercaba lentamente, este es el día, hoy le iba a confesar mis sentimientos.-puedo…hablarle un momento?-

-Sí, claro- con una pequeña sonrisa, el poso sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda sobre mí, eso hacía que un pequeño rubor apareciera en mis mejillas, estaba muy nerviosa…-Que pasa Sakura?-

-Bueno…yo- Ahora que di este paso, no hay marcha atrás, la amistad que e tengo con Arthur-san es muy grande, pero, lo quiero demasiado como para solo ser su amiga. -Quería decirle que yo…- las palabras no salían, ¿así de complicado es?. -que yo te…-

-Um…what?- Arthur-san también estaba un poco sonrojado, su cara de sorpresa era tan _Moe_, seria buen momento para sacar algunas fotos…No! Sakura!, definitivamente no es el momento

Di un Buen y largo respiro, ya era hora, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, agache mi cabeza y…

…**Lo dije… **

-Arthur Kirkland! -grite- yo…yo, te quiero, me he enamorado de ti!- finalice, por un momento pude ver la expresión sorprendida de Arthur, era como quitarme un peso de encima pero…por alguna razón…

…**Se siente mal…**

-Sakura, yo…-Levante un poco la mirada, esperando una respuesta algo…positiva.-Lo siento, pero…solo te veo como una amiga- Volví a bajar la mirada…porque?...no, No, No, se suponía que no se sentiría así, se tendría que sentir dulce y amoroso, pero se siente, amargo, doloroso

…**fui…rechazada…**

-Oh…e-está bien…yo…lo siento, le hice p-perder un poco de tiempo…-decía en un hilillo de voz, que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

…**Duele…**

-Lamento, no corresponder a tus sentimientos, yo, ya amo a alguien más…-

Con esas palabras, sentía que en mi interior algo se rompía…pedacitos de "amor" se quebraban.

Antes de que Arthur-san pudiera hablar de nuevo, le interrumpí.

-N-No, d-descuide- decía con los ojos llorosos.- es mi culpa por decir estas cosas vergonzosas…-lo menos que quisiera hacer, es hacer sentir culpable a Arthur-san…pero…simplemente, no puedo…-Haha~…_gomenasai_- y haciendo una reverencia, me fui corriendo, sin mirar atrás, unas cuantas Lagrimas salían de mis ojos…

…**Quisiera desaparecer…**

…**Al menos, la lluvia me **_**acompaña**_**…**

**~Fin del flash Back~**

Me había cansado, correr es tan…agotador, mi espalda no aguanta tanto…Me senté en uno de los Columpios del parque de niños…Tan lejos había corrido?...la lluvia había parado, estaba toda empapada, era tan incomodo.

-Ah!, mi Kimono…- dije, tratando de exprimir un poco el agua de mi ropa.

Todo era tan tranquilo, el Roció en las plantas, el ambiente estaba fresco por la lluvia; tendría que irme a casa, pero no tengo tantas ganas, ya que…Mi hermano Yao me Haría muchas preguntas.

-…esto…Sakura?- una voz suave y profunda me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi amigo Heracles, hace tiempo que no lo veía, desde su viaje a Grecia, claro…Tenia unas Bolsas de supermercado llenas de comida para gato, vestía su típica camisa blanca, solo que, esta vez tenía su abrigo caqui puesto, y también tenía un paraguas color Azul, con puntos blancos.

-Estas…toda…empapada…- se estaba acercando a mí, me dio la mano para que me levantara y yo le acepte, le di las gracias y me levante.- Acaso…tu…estabas…llorando?- Me pregunto curioso. Heracles siempre se preocupaba por mí.

-Oh, si…era por unas cosas tontas- Respondí, mientras me frotaba los ojos.

-Qué tal si…me…acompañas…a…mi…casa…-Le mire algo extrañada- Supongo…que…no tienes…tantas ganas…de irte…a tu casa…- Como si me hubiese leído la mente, el tenia razón, decidí ir con él, me ofreció su abrigo, ya que con esta ropa mojada, seguramente me iba a resfriar.

Caminábamos juntos bajo el paraguas, con un silencio, pero era más…agradable.

Estar con Heracles, me Calmaba, ya casi ni sentía el dolor por mi…"rechazo"

Heh, seguramente si Im Soo Jin Estuviese aquí, hubiera dicho algo como "Oh~ Parecen Pareja de juegos de citas!, Que fue creado en Corea!, Obviamente~ Da~Ze!". Me apoye un poco en los brazos de Heracles, hacia demasiado frio!, el solo se ruborizo un poco manteniendo la misma expresión de siempre, segura y confiable…o talves tenía sueño?...no sé, a veces se me hacía difícil, saber en lo que piensa…

…**Que Agradable…**

…Talves me haya enamorado de la persona equivocada…sí, eso creo, y no es que este diciendo que Arthur-san sea mala persona…

…**Heracles-san es tan bueno…**

…**se siente tan…Cálido estar con él…**

…**Aunque, mis propios Sentimientos…**

…**Son todo un misterio…**

Ya esta…si, sé que es Jodidamente corto…Pero, en esos momentos mi Inspiración, se volvió puta y se fue (?) c:

Dejen Reviews! :D Los Amodoro *w*

Espero que no amenacen a Iggy u3u ES EL AMOH(?), hoy estoy muy Random Gomen ._.

Y bueeeeno~ con esto y un biscocho(?) me despidoh! Sa-Yo-Na-Ra~


End file.
